Une envie soudaine
by petitelfebeu
Summary: Idée, devoir, amitié, désir et pourquoi pas amour. Des fois sa nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le remarque.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fiction que j'ai commencer à écrire dïte moi si vous connaissez une autres qui resemble à celle là dit le moi svp. Quant-a mon autres fiction je l'ai suprimer comme apparament c'était une plagia. Bon bien donné vos sugestion et si vous voulais que je continu ma fic. Aller assez parlé je vous laise lire.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hermione était en 7éme année, Harry et Ron l'avaient laissé aller à Poudlard toute seule. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa 6éme année. Elle était toujours la meilleure élève de Poudlard mais son savoir ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet elle écrivait des chorégraphies de musique et dansait dans un groupe nommé Moldu. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus dansait avec son groupe à cause de Voldemort. Elle décida donc de reformer le groupe pour se présenter à un battel sorte de concours de danse de rue car elle s'ennuyait ferme à l'école.

Le lundi matin, elle se leva de bonne heure pour envoyer une lettre dans laquelle elle y avait joint les différentes lettres de ses compagnons afin que ses parents les envois par la poste Moldus. C'est donc gaiement qu'elle se rendit aux cachots (surement pas pour voir plus vite notre très cher professeur de potion mais heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre).

Le lendemain elle reçut du courrier de ses amis Moldus :

_Chère Hermione ce sera avec plaisir que nous reformerons le groupe et j'ai hâte de te revoir. Envoi moi une lettre pour me donner un lieu de rendez-vous. Bisous. TIM _

_Hermione ravit d'avoir de tes nouvelles, elles sont si rares et je suis d'accord reformer pour le groupe. Où se retrouve t-on et quand? Gros bisous. YOANN_

_OK miss donne moi un lieu et une heure je te dirais si c'est ok. ADEDLINE_

_Euh! une revenante se serait avec un immense plaisir de re-danser avec toi. LOIC_

_Cool ma poule et que le rock vive longtemps, je suis ton homme, euh! non ta femme pour la musique. Dit moi quand et où tout le groupe se rejoint. Et merci de le reformer. Jtd . PAULINE _

Hermine fini de lire les lettres de ses amis et alla en cours. Elle passa sa journée sur un petit nuage. Le soir en rentrant de la bibliothèque perdue dans ces pensées elle percuta Snape.

_ Tiens se n'est pas notre très cher miss je sais tout, demanda Snape sarcastique ?

_ Si vous le dîtes, répondit Hermione tout en continuant son chemin.

Le professeur de potion restât un moment perplexe devant la réponse de son élève. D'habitudes elle se contenait afin de ne rien dire et de rester penaud devant lui.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, dit hermione.

_ Bonjour miss granger, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, demanda le directeur ?

_ Et bien je reforme un groupe de danse avec des amis et je me demandais si je pourrais m'absenter une fois par semaine de Poudlard.

_ Oh! un groupe de danse intéressant, je vous accorde l'autorisation mais pourquoi reformer se groupe de danse maintenant ?

_ À cause d'un battel, « un concours de danse de rue».

_ Je suis d'accord à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que le jour du battel le professeur Snape vous accompagne, dit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

- D'accord je le ferais, merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur.

Hermione quitta le bureaux du directeur pour aller répondre à ses amis et leur fixer le lieu du rendez-vous. Ce sera lau lieu dit la Traboule.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et pouriez-vous me laisser un lien ou je pourais lire "get hermione laid" svp. Merci d'avance.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapitre 2

Après avoir envoyait son courrier, Hermione alla annoncer son projet à Ginny.

_ Salut Ginny, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ J'ai reformé mon groupe de danse, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

_ Cool, mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

_ Le professeur Snape doit assisté au battel, répondit Hermione sèchement

_ Euh ! En effet !

_ Le pire c'est qu'il ne pourra pas refusé quand je lui proposerais, répondit Hermione avec malice.

_ Cool, je voudrais trop voir sa tête quand tu vas lui annoncé « Monsieur samedi soir je viens vous chercher car vous devez assisté à mon battel » suite à sa tirade Ginny et la rouge et or partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé

_ Oh oui ! sa va être trop marrant.

_ Quand est ce que tu as donné rendez-vous à tes amis ?

_ Ce soir à 19 h 30 au Pub la Traboule.

_ Cool, je peux venir avec toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, va demandé à Dumbledore moi je file à la bibliothèque, à toute à l'heure.

Hermione prit ses affaires et parti en direction de la bibliothèque sans avoir embrassé auparavant sa meilleurs amie. Ginny alla voir le directeur pour lui demander la permission d'accompagner Hermione. Mais Ginny et Dumbledors discutèrent surtout de la meilleure manière de réussir à mettre Hermione et Severus ensemble.

Ginny était un peu dégoûter au début mais pour le bonheur d'Hermione pourquoi pas. Ils entreprirent donc de mettre plan à exécuter.

Pendant ce temps là, à la bibliothèque Hermione cherchait l'inspiration pour sa chorégraphie en étant assise à une chaise, une plume à la main, la tête en l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Snape l'observait depuis un bon moment quand il prit son courage à deux main et décida de s'approcher.

_ Miss Granger, il me semble que la bibliothèque est un lieu de travail et non votre lit, susurra-il à son oreille ?

_ Oh ! Serait se une proposition monsieur le professeur ?

_ Euh pardon, Snape fut surpris par la réponse de la Gryffondor !

_ Quant à ma rêverie elle concerne un événement et je me fais une joie d'y assister en votre compagnie. Vous devez bien m'accompagner il me semble professeur au battel en Janvier ?

_ Que .. Quoi, hurla-t-il ?

_ Professeur Snape sortait immédiatement de cette bibliothèque, apostropha férocement Mme Pince qui venait de sortir de derrière un rayonnage de livres.

C'est ainsi que notre cher professeur de potion se retrouva exclu de la bibliothèque et à attendre Hermione comme un lion en cage. Hermione se remit à laisser ses pensées vagabondées. Áu alentour de six heure heures Ginny entra dans la bibliothèque et rejoignit son amie.

_ Sais tu que notre cher professeur de potion tourne en rond devant la porte de la bibliothèque comme un lion en cage depuis un bon moment ?

_ Non .

_ Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi ?

_ Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire angélique.

_ Compte tu le laissé attendre longtemps ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Bon! Moi je vais mangé, je meurt de faim, tu m'accompagnes ?

_ Je remet ces livres à l'heure place et je te suie.

Hermione finie de ranger ses cahiers de notes et sortie à la suite de Ginny. Soudain une main jaillissant de nulle part la tira en arrière violemment et l'emporta vers une salle vide.

**Suite la semaine prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite et aie me taper pas pour les fautes d'ortographe svp. La suite est en cour je le poserais normalemnt mercredi prochain. Bisous à tout mes lecteurs.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)==)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Chapitre 3

Hermione se sentit attirer par l'arrière.

_ Re-bonjour professeur, dit la rouge et or calmement.

_ Qu'es que c'est que cette histoire, hurla Snape après avoir insonorisé la pièce.

_ Quel histoire, demanda Hermione ?

_ Cette histoire de battel, cria Severus.

_ Ah, euh, je reforme mon groupe de danse, le directeur ma dit que je pouvais, sortir pour les répétions à la seul condition, c'est que vous m'accompagniez au battle, dit la rouge et or très vite.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il me semble que vous manquez de vocabulaire, au revoir professeur.

Hermione entra les sortilèges puis partit rejoindre Ginny dans la grande salle.

_ Alors tu viens avec moi, demanda Hermione ?

_ Oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux avant d'aller s'installé avec ses amis.

Hermione mangea en vitesse sortit pour transplaner dans une rue adjacent à la Traboule avec Ginny.

Ils rentrèrent dans le pub, Hermione chercha ses amis et aperçut Tim. Elles commandèrent leurs cocktails et allèrent s'asseoir à coter de Tim.

_ Désolé jeune fille la table est prise, dit Tim sans reconnaître Hermione.

_ Je sais très chère Tim !

_ Hermione.

_ Tim.

_ Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, dit-il en prennent Hermione dans ses bras.

_ Je sais, comment vas-tu, cela fait longtemps que tu attend, quand est-ce que les autres arrivant …

_ Respire, fit Tim en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Je vais mieux depuis que je sais que tu es là. Non je n'attend pas depuis longtemps et les autres ne vont pas tarder. Et tu poses toujours autant de question, et ouah tu es devenu super canon.

_ Oui, désoler l'habitude, répondit le rouge et or en rougissant.

_ Alors comment vas-tu et dans ton interna ?

_ Bien, et ces génial. Et je te présente ma meilleur ami Ginny. Ginny voici Tim un amis.

_ Salut, dire Yoann, Adeline, Loïc et Pauline en arrivant.

_ Salut, répondirent Tim, Hermione et Ginny.

_ Je vous présente ma meilleur ami Ginny.

_ Sa fait plaisir de te voir miss, dit Adeline.

_ Moi aussi ma vieille.

_ Alors comme sa tu veux reformer le groupe, dit Yoann ?

_ Oui, je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai décidé sa.

_ Ok, je suis d'accord mais où va-t-on s'entraîné, demanda Loïc.

_ J'avais pensé à nouveau entraîner chez toi, dit Hermione en fixant Yoann.

_ Il faut que je voit avec mes parents, amis je pense que cela me poserait aucun souci

_ Super, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez, dit Hermione en faisant la grimasse.

_ Quoi, demanda Tim ?

_ Le pire professeur que j'ai, doit m'accompagné au battel.

_ Je suppose bien sur, que tu parles de notre chère professeur Snape, demanda Ginny qui n'avais pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à présent ?

_ En effet, répondit Hermione.

Puis notre groupe d'amis discutèrent de leur école, enfin surtout Hermione. Puis au environs de 22h, Hermione se leva suivit de Ginny pour rentrait. Tim la raccompagna à la sortit et l'embrassa avant de lui dire au revoir. Hermione surpris ne réagit pas. Ginny tira Hermione par la manche pour que la rouge et or les fassent transplanter La rousse regagna son dortoire tandis que la préfete en chef rentra dans sa chambre. Elle repensait à Tim et le pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Certe, elle avait pris des formes là où il faut. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais raides, de plus elle avait coupé ses cheveux en dégradés en gardant sa longueur. La rouge et or s'habillait maintenant fémininement. Et sur cette penser, elle s'endormit.

Ginny quant à elle se demandé comment pour que Tim soit hors-jeu car la prophétie concernant Snape et Hermione devait à tout pris se réalisé ( et oui Snape et Hermione ont une prophétie).


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Miss Lilith Samael de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. ^^.

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, Tim avait hanté ses rêves. C'est donc grognon qu'elle alla déjeuner. Ginny quant à elle alla voir le directeur pour lui demander conseil vis-à-vis de la prophétie. Elle frappa à la porte　:

«-Entrez.

-Bonjour, que me veux une visite aussi matinal, demanda le directeur ?

-Bonjour, nous avons un problème, dit Ginny.

-Et qu'elle genre de problème Miss Weasley, demanda le professeur Snape ?

-Euh, désolée professeur, je reviendrai plus tard au revoir Monsieur le Directeur.»

Ginny quitta le bureau du directeur pour aller déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps Severus demandait au directeur pourquoi il devait aller à la battle avec cette arrogante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Le directeur décida de lui avouer pour la prophétie, il lui fit même écouter.

_L'un ne pensera à l'autre, _

_Que comme une personne ordinaire._

_L'autre l'écoutera, _

_Attentivement et apprendra,_

_De sa bouche._

_Elles devront s'accoupler_

_Avant le 18ème anniversaire_

_Du calice de l'extrême féminin. _

_Eux deux pourront,_

_Guérir de ce qui fait, _

_Mal. _

Snape fut surprit car en général les prophétie ne concernaient que les âmes pures. Et vu la marque qu'il avait sur son avant bras gauche, son âme ne pouvait être pure. Et pourtant, cette prophétie le concernait lui. Severus s'interrogea, au fil des années l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle disparaissait et maintenant la seule personne qu'il voulait protéger, qu'il voulait prendre dans ses bras était Hermione. Snape chercha depuis quand il ressentait ce sentiment qu'il avait longtemps hait. Dès qu'il l'avait vue lors du bal en 4ème année, elle lui était apparue comme un ange. Mais maintenant elle avait prit des formes. Il l'avait vu un soir à la sortie de la salle de bain des préfets　; elle était revêtue d'un peignoir qui était tombé à la surprise de voir Malfoy l'attendre. Il se souvient aussi la douleur à son entre jambe le lendemain matin.

Hermione passa le dimanche à la bibliothèque et sous un arbre avec Ginny pour leurs devoirs, elle remarqua que Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Le lundi matin, Hermione commença avec potion, leur professeur, leur fit une démonstration de potion. Hermione remarqua certains détails comme ses gestes précis et homogènes. Elle imagina ses longs doigts parcourir son corps. Elle eu un frisson de plaisir qui n'échappa pas au professeur de potion. Il se demandait à qui elle pensait et quand ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ses yeux onyx, Snape y remarqua une note de désir. A la fin du cours, Hermione sortit la première, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Elle termina normalement sa journée et le soir, elle attira Ginny à l'écart. Et avant même que Ginny n'ait prononcé un mot elle déglutit　:

«　-Je suis attirée par notre professeur de Potion !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa, demanda la rousse ?

-Ce matin, il coupait ses ingrédients pour une Potion de transformation corporelle et j'ai imaginé ses doigts me parcourir, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien, euh… désolée, là je mégare.

-Non, mais à ce que je vois il te fait de l'effet, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Et pourquoi tu ne fonçerais pas ?

-Car c'est mon professeur. De plus c'est le batard graisseux des cachots et pourquoi tu rigoles, demanda la rouge et or ?

-Car toute a l'heure ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

-Bon ok, mais de toute façons il ne va jamais s'intéresser à moi, une simple Miss-je-sais-tout, de plus Griffondor　!

-Alors prenons les choses en mains　!　»

Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et la plus jeune des Weasley décida de réduire de quelques centimètres les jupes d'Hermione et enleva le premier bouton de chaque chemisier. Le lendemain se passa normalement, et le mercredi arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Le cours de potion commença normalement et le professeur leur demanda de faire la potion corporel, il afficha les ingrédients au tableau d'un coup de baguette. La chaleur des cachots augmenta rapidement et tous le monde enleva sa robe pour rester en uniforme. Severus fixait la rouge et or depuis un moment quand elle enleva sa robe, il remarqua tout de suite que sa jupe, avait raccourci et qu'un bouton de chemisier manquait à l'appel. Il sentit son sexe se durcir et remercia ses longues robes, il alla s'asseoir. Il ne pouvait pas aller prendre une douche et son érection commençait à lui faire mal, il décida donc de remédier à ça, il regarda les élèves, ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur potion. Il partit donc en plaisir solitaire, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une certaine élève avait levé le nez de sa potion et le fixait. Hermione le regardait faire et cela augmenta sa température corporelle. Elle se demandait qui pouvait mettre dans cet état son professeur de potion si froid et là, elle capta quelque chose　: Elle ayant le sexe de son professeur dans sa bouche, elle ferma tout de suite son esprit comme Harry lui avait appris et découvrit que c'était son professeur qui pensait trop fort. Cela l'excitât mais sa potion fit un bruit qui la ramena vite sur terre. Elle fini donc sa potion. Leur professeur les congédia sans leur avoir donner auparavant 30 cm sur la potion de transformation corporelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon j'ai eu 5 heure d'histoire cette semaine donc vous avez le droit à 2 chapitre d'affiler . Dîte merci au prof d'histoire mdr. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Hermione fut excitée toute la journée et le soir, elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait entendu en potion. Le soir même, la rousse alla en retenue avec le bâtard des cachots. Il lui fit nettoyer des chaudrons et avant de partir elle lui conseilla de ne pas penser trop fort. Snape, ne comprenant pas, voulu lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais la Griffondor était déjà partie.

Le samedi arriva et les deux jeunes Griffodors transplanèrent dans la rue adjacente au bâtiment où habitait Tim, Hermione leur apprit la chorégraphie, Ginny resta dans la salle durant la première heure puis partit regarder la télévision avec la mère de Tim. La rousse posa plein de questions au sujet de cette boîte qui diffusait des images plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Hermione vint chercher Ginny au moment où cette dernière apprenait à se servir d'une télécommande. Les semaines passèrent et une routine s'installa; la semaine en cours et le samedi soir, entrainement pour la battle.

Mais une question vint torturer l'esprit de la brune: qui allait l'emmener au bal de la Saint-Valentin. Et c'est sur ce problème qu'elle alla prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle passa le tableau et s'arrêta sur le seuil; Severus était face à elle, nu. La rouge et or ne put détacher ses yeux d'une goutte d'eau coulant le long de son torse pour aller se nicher dans une toison de poils noirs. Une multitude d'images plus érotiques les une des autres défilèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Snape reçut mentalement quelques images traversant l'esprit de son élève. Il fut surpris de ne pas y voir du dégoût mais du plaisir. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui stoppa net les pensées de la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot. Snape, surpris, ne fit pas un geste mais réfléchit à toute vitesse lorsqu'une parole lui revint en mémoire : « Si j'étais vous, je ne penserais pas aussi fort », c'était la plus jeune des Weasley qui l'avait dite en sortant de sa retenue. Il n'avait alors pas compris pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Mais maintenant, tout se tenait et c'est avec le sourire, enfin, petite crispation au coin de sa bouche, qu'il alla se coucher.

Le lundi arriva et Hermione apprit que la battle aurait lieu le soir même. A la fin du cours, Hermione alla voir le professeur et sans qu'il lui ait demandé ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, la rouge et or dit :  
« Monsieur, la battle aura lieu ce soir, alors, rendez-vous dans le hall 17 heures précisément si vous n'y êtes pas le directeur en sera avisé sur le champs. » Et c'est sur ces douces paroles qu'elle quitta la salle de potion. Tout au long de la journée elle fut inquiète et le soir, elle n'avala rien et se rendit dans le hall. Ginny ne l'accompagnait pas car seul Hermione connaissait la destination finale. Snape quant à lui l'attendait déjà dans le hall, il était même prêt à lui lancer une pique mais il se reprit en voyant la tête de son élève. Ils transplanèrent et Hermione l'emmena dans une maison qui ressemblait plutôt à un hangar désinfecter. Hermione dit bonjours à ses amis et présenta son professeur de potion qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. A 19 heures 30, toute la joyeuse troupe partit rejoindre le lieu ou se déroulerait la battle. Plusieurs groupes passèrent et la tension qui habitait le groupe disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Quand vint enfin le tour du groupe d'Hermione, la tension était tout-à-fait partie. La première note de musique retentit en même temps qu'un orage. Le groupe débuta alors leur danse. Severus qui pestait dans son coin contre un vieux fou, regarda alors la rouge et or. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un danser comme ça. Snape se dit que si elle bougeait comme cela pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il ressentirait un plaisir fou. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé à cela mais remarqua aussitôt que comme il pleuvait, les habits de la lionne était devenus transparents. Son tee-shirt à capuche rose pâle laissait apparaître une poitrine fermement tenue par un soutien gorge  
orange, son jeans lui collait à la peau laissant entrevoir de magnifiques jambes.  
La dernière note retentit alors et Severus s'aperçut qu'il avait loupé la plupart de la chorégraphie. Dix personnes prises au hasard dans la foule durent voter. Le groupe d'Hermione gagna à l'unanimité. Il la vit embrasser ses amis sur les joues. Severus remarqua aussi que l'un de ses amis l'embrassa plus longtemps que les autres. Il sentit son estomac se contracter. Il se rendit alors compte que lui, le batard graisseux des cachots, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, lui qui avait réussi à tenir tête à Voldmort, lui, était jaloux. Jaloux d'un simple moldu. Il suivit la troupe qui se dirigeait vers le Pub le plus proche. Severus détesta ce Pub dès qu'il y pénétra, et ce n'est que lorsque la rouge et or vida sa quatrième chope qu'elle se leva pour rentrer. Elle lui prit instinctivement le bras, ce qui le fit frissonner et ils trasplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours dsl je me suis emmélé les paluche en publiant mes chapitree alors je vous mes les deux dans le bon ordres. ++

Chapitre 6

Ils transplanèrent pour remonter à Poudlard.

En remontant au château, Severus jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la rouge et or qui était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il prit sa cape et la mit sur les épaules de la brune :

« Merci » Dit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione prit la direction de la Salle de Bain des Préfets pour tenter de décuver. Une fois arrivée, elle se fit couler un bain très chaud.

De son côté, notre très cher professeur de Potion ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'image d'une jeune lionne avec ses vêtements lui collant à la peau alors il décida d'aller se refroidir les idées dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. En effet, les professeurs pouvaient eux aussi l'utiliser et, parvenu à bon port, il ne remarqua pas les habits posés sur le côté.

Hermione, qui à ce moment remontait à l'air libre, en voyant son professeur en face d'elle, eut les joues qui se colorèrent de rouge.

« Dé-dé-désolé ! parvint à articuler Severus.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la jeune femme dont les joues n'avaient pas perdues leur teinte rougeâtre.

-Je voulais prendre une douche mais…

-Puisque vous êtes ici vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre douche avec moi ! Proposa la brune qui commençait à décuver.

-Vous dîtes cela à cause de l'alcool que vous avez bu ce soir Miss, lui répondit son professeur qui tentait de garder la tête froide.

-D'accord, alors ou vous sortez de la salle de bain et vous attendez que je sorte ou bien vous venez dans cette baignoire, avec moi. »

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour se déshabiller, sans avoir au préavis fermée la porte de la pièce. Il se grlissa dans l'eau bouillante avec un léger soupir de bien-être.

Hermione le détaillait le trouvant assez mignon et le fait qu'il la regarde avec ce regard mêlant amour et désir augmenta son plaisir.

Severus de son côté n'en menait pas large, en effet, voir sa Némésis nue devant lui n'améliorait pas son état ni l'érection qu'il arborait. Il vit qu'elle le détaillait et une lueur traversa son regard ; il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de la faire sienne.

Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Hermione était littéralement subjuguée par le torse de Severus qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait placées ses mains sur elle. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et colla son front au sien. Hermione arrêta de respirer et humecta ses lèvres. Snape, n'en pouvant plus, captura les lèvres de son élève avec une telle force et une telle passion qu'il la fit revenir au bord de la baignoire. Le Maître des Potions commençait à perdre pied quand les mains douces de la brune vinrent parcourir son dos. Il fit alors descendre ses mains le long du corps de la lionne la touchant de-ci de-là… Il en voulait plus.

Lorsque, trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

Encore dsl.


	7. Chapter 7

_La derniére fois celui ci était publier mais j'en avais oublier un._

_En italique pensées/discutions avec lui-même de Severus Snape._

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain des préfets encore toute rouge. Ginny la détailla de la tête aux pieds en pensant qu'elle la trouvait belle comme ça.

«Alors, comment s'est passé ta Battle? Demanda la rousse

-Bien !

-« Bien » ? Ca fait trois semaines que tu me tannes avec cette Battle et quand je te demande comment s'étais-tu me réponds « Bien »!? T'es malade ou alors ton bain était trop chaud ? »

A l'évocation du bain, la brune rougit de nouveau.

« D'accord c'était super, on a fini premier. Je suis revenue trempée jusqu'aux os. On a fêté ça, j'ai trop bu et j'étais dans le bain pour décuver. Et le bain était vraiment trop chaud, dit Hermione.

-Trop cool ! Bon je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit. »

Severus quant à lui se posait énormément de questions. Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur massacrante. C'est donc bougon qu'il alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

«Bien dormi? Demanda le directeur à son professeur de potion.

-Arg ! Non ! Cette prophétie peut-elle influencer mes émotions ?

-Oui ! »

Severus écouta la dernière phrase du directeur et balaya la grande salle du regard. Il s'arrêta sur la table de _**sa**_ Griffondor.

« Attends, TA Griffondor! »

Severus, surpris, leva la tête et regarda de chaque côté. Et la seule chose qu'il vit était le directeur lui tendant un bout de bacon sur une tranche de pain avec du fromage.

« Non, tête de scroutt à pétard, je suis en haut. »

Et la contre toute attente, Severus Snape, leva le nez et regarda le plafond.

_« Ouah ! Ca a tenu tête au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ça ne sait pas reconnaître sa propre conscience !?_

_-Que fais-tu dans ma tête ?_

_-J'essaye de te caser avec la rouge et or. Mais bon je crois qu'il y a énormément de progrès à faire. Bon, résumons : _

_1 – Tu es attiré par elle._

_2 – Tu as des petits problèmes avec tes cheveux._

_3 – Tu veux te rapprocher d'elle._

_4 - …_

_-Attends, je viens de réaliser quelque chose, la prophétie dit que je dois la faire mienne avant son 18 ème anniversaire. Mais je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'elle est née… !_

_-Hein !!_

_-Je ne connais pas la date de son anniversaire._

-Bon !! La c'est la catastrophe… On va commencer par te laver les cheveux. Pour ce qui est de son anniversaire tu peux l'avoir dans son dossier. Et tu devrais peut-être essayer de la séduire, non ?

_-Tu crois !_

_-Bien sur que je crois ! Bon aller ; au boulot, direction la douche, ensuite il faut que tu trouves le moyen de te rapprocher d'elle, et par Merlin, évite les sarcasmes. »_

C'est donc avec plein de bonnes intentions que notre professeur de potion se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand …

Pitier pas tuer l'auteur je vous le poste bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est donc avec plein de bonnes intentions que notre professeur de potion se dirigea vers ses appartements. Mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand …_

Quand il vit la personne qui hantait ses pensées, dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Il s'approcha des deux personnes et hurla :

« Miss Granger, je ne savais pas que vous ne respectiez pas le règlement, 50 points en moins et aussi, voyons … deux heures de colle.

-Elle n'aura ni les points en moins, ni l'heure de colle, dit la seconde personne qui n'était autre que Remus. D'ailleurs je venais justement te voir quand j'ai rencontré Hermione ! Fit-il avec le plus beau des sourire. »

Hermione rencontra à ce moment les yeux onyx de Severus. Elle rougit fortement et tourna les talons en partant vers la tour des Griffondor. Severus qui n'avait pas quitté la rouge et or des yeux sourit. L'ancien mangemort se tourna alors vers Lupin.

« Que me voulais-tu ?

-Te dire que Voldemort (Severus fit la grimace) a apprit que tu servais deux maîtres en même temps et que tu étais un traître vis-à-vis des mangemorts, que tu avais aussi aidé Harry a trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Ton rôle d'espion est donc fini. Ah ! Et Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire que tu devais aller le voir. »

Severus alla jusqu'au bureau du directeur, soucieux, ne se posant qu'une seule question.

« Bonjours Severus, bonbon au citron ? »

Severus en prit un puis le recracha se souvenant qu'il avait horreur de ça. Le directeur regarda la scène avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants et pleins de malice.

« - Est-ce que ce qui est bon pour moi l'est aussi pour elle ? demanda Snape sans préavis.

Vis-à-vis…?

Pour ce qui est de … Vous allez vraiment m'obliger à le dire ?

Oui !

Ben voilà ! Elle m'at- Merde je ne vois pas pourquoi je viens vous voir.

Vous êtes attiré physiquement par elle et vous vous demander si elle aussi est attirée par vous ?

… _Merde ce bâtard sadique a tout deviné, qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Surtout que je ne suis pas du genre à déballer mes sentiments_.

Qui dit mots consent ! Et oui elle doit être attirée par vous.

Et pour une autre personne ? demanda Severus plus vite que prévu.

La seule personne pour qui elle ressentira quelques chose c'est vous et rien que vous.

_Ouf !_ Merci ! »

Et il sortit du bureau en allant faire ce qui était prévu le matin même. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait cour avec les Griffondor dans 5 minutes.

Les élèves étaient correctement rangés (N.D.A : Eh oui en Terminal les profs nous rangent 2 par 2 snif) quand il arriva devant sa salle et c'est d'une mélodieuse et irrésistible voix qu'il leur dit:

« Entrez »

Pff qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de devenir prof ? Et puis voilà que Londubat va encore faire exploser son chaudron en un temps record de 10 minutes de cours. Mais qu'est-ce que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va faire ? Non ! Pas au-dessus de chaudron !

BOUM !

Il y eut un grand flash et la rouge et or disparut. Severus qui n'avait rien loupé se doutât tout de suite du lieu où elle était allée.

Hermione se retrouva en cours de potion mais pas avec Severus Snape comme professeur mais Slumge. La tête lui tourna et elle s'évanouit. Quand la rouge et or ouvrit les yeux quelqu'un bougea à côté d'elle.

« Miss, vous allez mieux ? demanda Dumbledore avec 20 ans de moins.

Professeur Dumbledore, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

Vous me connaissez ?

Oui et vu que votre barbe n'est pas blanche mais dorée, je suppose donc que je suis dans le passé. Et je me nomme Hermione Granger !

Vous venez du futur ! Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

Mon camarade de classe était en train de faire une potion quand celle-ci à explosée et je me suis retrouvée en potion mais 20 ans plutôt.

D'accord ! Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

Griffondor ! dit-elle très enthousiaste ! Et j'étais Préfète-en-Chef !

Ok ! Je dirais que vous êtes ma petite fille et que vos parents ont été tués par des mangemorts. Je vais vous présenter au dîner. A tout-à l'heure miss. »

Hermione prit une douche, se changea et se présenta devant la grande salle. Elle entra et le silence se fit ainsi que tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Quand elle rentra dans la grande salle, le silence se fit._

« Chers élèves, je vous présente une nouvelle élève, elle vient de Beaubâton, et maintenant elle étudiera ici en 7ème année à Griffondor, là où le Choixpeau l'a envoyée, dit le directeur. »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent du côté des Griffondors. Hermione trouva une place non loin d'elle et alla s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis Préfet-en-Chef !

-Et moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je te présente James Potter, à ma gauche; Sirius Black, à ma droite; et Peter Pettigrow à côté de toi.

-Enchantée ! Je suis fatigué, je vais allé me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Elle se coucha et s'endormit avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Hey, réveille toi, il est déjà 7h00 ! dit une jeune fille aux yeux vert. »

Hermione dépêcha de se laver, de s'habiller et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour Hermione, dit Remus.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ? Pas trop durs les lits du dortoir ?

- Non ça va. On commence par quoi ce matin ?

- Double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards. Dit le loup garou moins motivé. On y va ?

- Ok je te suis ! Au faît où sont les autres ?

- Sûrement en train de courir les filles… »

C'est donc avec énormément de joie qu'ils allèrent en cour de DFCM. Arrivés devant la salle, le professeur les fit directement rentrer. Les maraudeurs se mirent ensemble et Hermione dût se mettre à côté de son futur professeur de potion.

« Bonjour, lui lança Hermione avec un grand sourire. »

Pour seule réponse elle n'obtient qu'un signe de tête. Elle laissa donc couler. Le cours commença et ils durent s'envoyer des Experlliarmus, et pour mieux y arriver Hermione pensa au futur Severus Snape. Elle lui envoya un sort assez puissant pour le faire reculer de peu. Hermione le fixa et vit ses yeux onyx devenir encore plus –si c'était possible- noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et un duel acharné et colérique sans suivit. A la fin des deux heures, ils étaient crevés mais intérieurement heureux d'avoir tenu tête à l'autre.

Tous se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, affamés. Hermione regarda son emploi du temps et remarqua quelque chose :

«- Tous nos cours sont en communs avec les Serpentards ?

- Oui et félicitation pour avoir tenu tête à ce cher Servilus ! Répondit Sirius »

Hermione fit la grimace et dégusta son repas. Une fois qu'elle eut elle leur dit qu'elle devait aller voir le directeur.

La rouge et or prit alors la direction du bureau de Dumbledore mais le rencontra justement dans les couloirs :

« - Bonjours Monsieur, je venais justement vous voir !

- Bonjours miss, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci et vous ?

- Très bien ! Mais il me semble que si vous venez me voir ce n'est pas pour échanger des banalités, je me trompe ?

- Non en effet, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Oui, faîtes-donc !

- Comment dois-je me comporter vis-à-vis de Lupin et de Snape ?

- Pourquoi cette question miss ? Demanda le directeur étonné.

- Ce sont deux de mes professeurs et même si je m'entends bien avec Lupin, le professeur Snape lui est horrible !

- Faîtes comme vous le sentez Miss mais attention à ne pas changer le futur !

- D'accord, merci Monsieur. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la première salle de cours et quand elle y entra, ce qu'elle soupçonnait se confirma.

« - Qu'avez-vous entendu de la conversation précédente ? Demanda Hermione à Remus et à Severus.

- Euh… assez pour savoir que tu viens du futur donc qu'on est tes professeurs ! Dit Lupin en regardant l'autre rouge et or dans les yeux

- Arg, fit Hermione en faisant la grimace, oui en effet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es un de mes professeurs préféré ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Et moi ? Demanda une petite voix.

- Remus tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il-te-plaît, je dois lui parler ! »

Remus quitta la salle et laissa se faire face une lionne et un serpent.

« - Avant de dire que tout le monde te déteste, non, ne me coupe pas, de toute manière tu vas me le faire payer quand je serais dans le futur. Tu es froid, sadique, et un vrai tortionnaire. Ta seule joie c'est de faire pleurer les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme moi. Mais en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse du toi futur et je te trouve encore plus mignon jeune. Dit-elle d'une traite »

A la fin de sa tirade la rouge et or se tourna pour sortir quand une main la retint. Elle se retourna et fit face aux deux orbes onyx et une bouche se posa contre la sienne.

« - Je t'aiderai à repartir chez toi et je te prouverai que je peux être quelqu'un de tendre et passionné. »

Hermione retrouva la bouche de son futur amant avec gourmandise. Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur dortoir respectif en pensent à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin en cours de potion, la rouge et or alla s'assoir à côté d'un Griffondor, un certain Manrrof car son cher et tendre était à côté d'une certaine Bellatrix.

Hermione voulant tester les capacités de Manrrof. Malheureusement pour elle, il était aussi doué que Neville et fit exploser son chaudron au bout de 15 minutes de cours. Hermione s'évanouit.

Une main chaude et douce s'accrocha à la sienne. Cette douce chaleur la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et une bouche vint à la rencontre de la sienne.

« Bienvenue chez toi mon Amour »

**Fin du Chapitre 9**

Bande de chanceux, 3h30 d'Histoire, 6h de SST (Sauveteur Secouriste du Travail en gros diplôme de secourisme), 10h de Maths, et 16h de Techno et j'arrive à vous poster des chapitres ! Waouh, je suis trop forte. Mais bon je ralentie l'écriture car examen qui compte pour mon DUT donc désolée si le prochain chapitre met longtemps à être publié.


End file.
